


偶遇

by Si_Cha



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 亚当·萨维奇从洛杉矶回家的时候，遇到一个他完全没有意料到的人——他的老搭档，杰米·海纳曼。正如亚当所说，他们在工作以外从没在一起待过，甚至没有一起吃过一顿饭，所以他不确定。在亚当犹豫着不知道该不该打招呼，转向诺曼，思考要不要告诉他时，有人从后面拍了一下他的肩膀。他回头，却没有人在那里，于是他下意识看向另一边。
Relationships: Jamie Hyneman & Adam Savage, Jamie Hyneman/Adam Savage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	偶遇

**Author's Note:**

> 来自18年的老糖，我今天才嗑到。随手写写，懒得捉虫。  
> Disclaimer: This work is fictional and do not reflect on the real people written about.

亚当·萨维奇从洛杉矶回家的时候，遇到一个他完全没有意料到的人——他的老搭档，杰米·海纳曼。自从他们的电视节目结束，他们不再一起巡演，杰米退出亚当的油管频道后，他们便很少联系。杰米逐渐淡出公共视线，也不再和亚当一起受邀演讲，或是做科技产品宣传，或者应该这样说，他不再理会这些邀请，于是在那以后，亚当再也没见过杰米了。

亚当在候机厅的队伍里看到一个留着灰白胡子，脸圆圆的，戴着无框眼睛和棒球帽，穿着黑色帽衫的人，他的第一反应是，他看起来很像杰米。可他从没看过杰米以这副模样出现在他面前，他见过杰米戴安全帽，他见过杰米戴贝雷帽——事实上他看到他的大多数时候，他都戴着那样的帽子——他见过杰米穿白衬衣，他见过杰米穿黑色衬衣，他甚至见过杰米光着上身，但他从没见过他这副模样。事实上在更早的时候，他见过他其他模样，那是他们一起为好莱坞做特效做模型，一起参加“机器人大擂台”的时候，但后来他再也没有见过他以其他的着装出现。正如亚当所说，他们在工作以外从没在一起待过，甚至没有一起吃过一顿饭，所以他不确定。

在亚当犹豫着不知道该不该打招呼，转向诺曼，思考要不要告诉他时，有人从后面拍了一下他的肩膀。他回头，却没有人在那里，于是他下意识看向另一边。当他看到那个熟悉的面孔出现在他眼前，鼻腔内充斥着熟悉的气味时，他的心跳突然变快了一些。

“好久不见，亚当。我大老远就看见你了。”杰米没有用那副单调的声音，他听起来挺开心的，事实上，他在微笑，连他的眼睛里都有笑意。

亚当觉得自己的耳根有些发热，他不知道杰米有没有注意到这一点，但他又不能改变这一事实，所以他没去管他。“海尼，”熟悉的称呼脱口而出，杰米似乎没觉得意外，亚当倒是被自己这副熟络吓了一跳，“我刚刚还不确定是你。”

“因为我戴着棒球帽，穿着帽衫吗？”杰米听起来有些过于轻松了，他已经很久没这样了。亚当一直以为这是因为杰米和他工作太久，有公众关注的因素在里面，但他从不认为这是主要原因，现在看来，似乎不是他以为的这样。

“你似乎很开心。”

“当然，看见老……”他终于停下来了，那份自在也消失了一部分，“同事。”

亚当也终于平静下来，“你来洛杉矶做什么？”

“见一些人，你呢？”

亚当注意到杰米没有具体说明，于是他答道，“和诺曼一起来开会。”他歪了歪脑袋，杰米像是现在才注意到另一个老同事，他随意地和他打了声招呼，便没再说什么。

亚当说过太多次他和杰米不喜欢对方，连他自己都要相信了，可他内心伸出明白，事实完全相反，至少他是这样。并不是说制作组一开始的顾虑就是真的，说实在的，亚当自己也搞不懂，他知道性取向是流动的，他对于自己可能喜欢男人也没有任何意见，但事实是，他不明白这究竟是真的，还是因为每日的陪伴造成的错觉。在他与杰米分开的这几年里，他感觉自己终于放下了，不再去思考这个问题，但如今在机场偶遇杰米，当这份熟悉携带着一切记忆回来时，他又想去触碰了。然而结果他只是说，“杰米，一起拍张照吧。”

“好哇。”

亚当在推特上贴出照片后，每隔几十秒便会去看留言，大家和他的想法一样，都注意到杰米不一样的装扮。他在自己的座位上坐下，没有和诺曼坐在一起。他在上飞机之前问过杰米的座位号，他不知道自己为什么要那样做，他们总不会有缘分到坐在一起，结果当然是——没有，不是因为没有缘分，而是因为亚当在商务舱，而杰米在经济舱。亚当不能去找杰米，他们从没在工作以外在一起过，他不会过了这么多年后再去打破这一准则，当亚当毕竟是亚当，他总会即兴出演。

“打扰一下，请问我可以和你换个座位吗？”

“你坐在哪？”亚当正要回答，座位的主人却突然睁大双眼，“等等，你有点眼熟，你是……”他又闭上眼睛，握紧拳头，努力从自己的大脑里搜刮信息。亚当享受这一刻，他喜欢别人的注意，不像杰米。而杰米，亚当换座位的原因，由惊讶的样子换做憋笑。亚当看着他，也笑了起来。这时路人终于睁开眼睛，指着亚当，“你是流言终结者的主持人，我不记得你的名字，但你不是长得像海象的那一个。”

“海象在这里。”亚当指着杰米，对路人说道。

路人往旁边看了一眼，头摇得像拨浪鼓一样，“不可能，他看起来和这完全不一样。”

“对，很显然，机器人不能坐飞机。”杰米偷偷翻了个白眼，亚当感到自己的心情越发舒畅。“总之，我的座位在12A，你要和我换吗？”

“当然。不过我能先和你合个影吗？”

“当然可以。你不和他合影吗？”亚当指着杰米，在路人转头后偷笑。

“你之前可没和我说过你在商务舱。”

“你又没问过我。”

“我应该想到的，毕竟别人能认出你来。”

“你可能说得对。”亚当将评论给杰米看，“你就不一样。”

飞机起飞时，剩下的一个座位仍旧空在那里，于是亚当干脆坐到里面。他很享受和杰米一起的二人时光。他们谈论各自的生活，但更多地是谈论以前一起工作的经历，谈论一次又一次的爆炸。杰米给人感觉比以前放松了许多，就好像回到了许多年前，没有录节目之前，但就算是在那时，他仍旧比现在显得更加愤怒。或许那就是在中西部有着传统家庭的结果。在杰米的热量和气息不断向他袭来，在杰米的胡子离他那么近时，他真的很想再靠近一点，但最后，他只是问出了那个一直到他嘴边，却又被别的话挤走的问题，“你好像放松许多。”

杰米没有回答，而是说，“你还是老样子。”亚当想问那个他真正想问的问题，杰米却提前给了他答案，“我挺喜欢的。”但或许这答案并没有那么明了。

他们聊着聊着，亚当在这短暂的旅途中睡着了。他靠在杰米的肩膀上，口水顺着他的嘴角流下来。杰米没有叫醒他，而是用纸巾帮他擦了擦嘴。

“不好意思，我怎么睡着了。”

“没关系。”杰米希望亚当没有听到他的心跳声，毕竟他其实也是人类。杰米等待亚当完全清醒，才说出他决定要问的问题，“待会儿要去M5转转吗？”


End file.
